


O!RUclueless,2?

by hoseokie (astrhobi)



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, i swear i didnt tag random people there are just a lot of characters, its based on the movie clue okay just go with it, the lack of shipping is hurtful and im sorry but what can ya do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrhobi/pseuds/hoseokie
Summary: Seven guest, a servant, a butler, and a chef are brought to a house for a dinner party held by an unknown host. Fourteen people entered the house. Not all fourteen walked back out.(based on the movie "Clue")





	O!RUclueless,2?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have loved BTS for a while but this is my first fanfiction for them! It is based on the movie Clue. I was assisted by my friend Alyssa who lives like she's one of the characters and doesn't have any social media. She came up with the name and most of the roles and is the driving force behind me actually finishing this story. Astro is also in this story because they are tied for my ults and we needed more characters. I've included a list of each character and their roles so no one is confused. I hope you enjoy!  
> -  
> Kim Namjoon - Professor Plum  
> Kim Seokjin - Mrs. Peacock  
> Min Yoongi - Mrs. White  
> Jung Hoseok - Wadsworth (the butler)  
> Park Jimin - Yvette (the maid)  
> Kim Taehyung - Mr. Green  
> Jeon Jungkook - Miss Scarlet  
> Bang PD (lol) - Colonel Bang  
> Moon Bin - Mr. Boddy  
> Park Minhyuk - Chef Minhyuk

_Bum. Bum. Bum. Crack!_

Lightning flashed as a man in a tailored suit tossed another slab of meat onto the ground. The dogs at his feet snarled as he chained them to the wall of the old house he was entering before stepping through the doorway. The mansion itself was cold and dark, seeming to cast a shadow of mystery over the warm lights in the entryway. Rain poured around the building as the man in the suit closed the door and slipped off his coat, tucking it away in a small closet beside the front door. He walked across the main hallway and into a rather large library, where a man stood cleaning glasses and dancing to music on a record player. The man in the suit sighed, turning off the music and walking towards the other man.

“Is everything ready?”

“Yes,” the second man answered, setting down the now-clean glass and smoothing down his uniform. He was in all black, save for the white trim of his clothes and the washcloth he was now tucking into his belt.

“You have your instructions?”

The servant nodded, and the first man in the suit stepped out of the library and made his way to the kitchens. “Everything alright, Chef Minhyuk-”

“Dinner will be ready at 7:30,” replied the chef, cutting off the man’s words with a knife in front of his face. The chef, a young man of few words, glared at the man in the suit, returning to his cooking just as the doorbell began to ring.

The man in the suit simply smiled at the chef, briskly returning to the front of the house and smoothing out his suit before opening the door to reveal a stout man in a yellow, rain-soaked coat.

“Good evening,” said the man in the suit, gesturing for the man in the hat to step inside.

“Yes, good evening. Do I know you?”

“No, but you are expected, sir. May I take your coat? Your name is Colonel Bang, correct?”

“No, it’s-”

“Sir, tonight, as requested by my employer, you shall use an alias.” The man in the suit accepted Colonel Bang’s coat and hat, slipping them into the coat closet as the Colonel sniffed the air, checking his shoes for something that smelled quite rotten. Before he could ask about the smell, the man in the suit began leading him through the house.

“And who are you?” asked the Colonel, following the man with the suit into the library.

“My name is Hoseok. The butler.”

Hoseok opened the door to the library, allowing Colonel Bang to enter behind him and flashing him a warm smile before he gestured to the other man in the room. “Jimin, please attend to Colonel Bang and give him anything he wants...within reason.”

Colonel Bang accepted a glass of champagne from the servant Jimin, turning back to speak with the butler. “Hoseok, I was-” he started, but was met with a wall of books rather than an open door and a butler.  
   

The doorbell rang again, and Hoseok opened the door to reveal a small man dressed in a long black coat, jet black hair peeking out of a black hat. “Come in, sir,” Hoseok said, allowing the man to step inside, “you are expected.”

“Do you know who I am?” the man asked, the white lining of his coat shimmering as he stepped inside. He was shorter than Hoseok but he seemed much fiercer, his calm voice cutting through Hoseok’s warm conversation.  
   

“Only that you are to be know as Yoongi,” Hoseok answered, taking the man’s coat and tucking it into the closet with the rest.  
   

“Yes, it said so in the letter. But why?”  
   

Hoseok didn’t answer, instead leading Yoongi to the library. “May I introduce you? This is Jimin, the servant.”  
   

Yoongi’s calm gaze turned cold as he glared at Jimin, and he walked to stand near Colonel Bang. With a nod of his head, he acknowledged the Colonel, seemingly more comfortable with him than with the servant.  
   

“Hm. It seems you two know each other,” Hoseok noted with a smile before he stepped out of the library to welcome the next guest. He returned a few moments later, accompanied by a man dressed in extravagant, feather-covered clothes. The man smiled, his pink gloves smoothing down his also-pink shirt. “This is Seokjin,” Hoseok said, turning to Jimin as the newest guest accepted a glass of champagne. “Jimin, can you please go check that dinner will be ready? I believe the guests will all be here soon.”  
   

“Of course,” Jimin nodded, sliding past the guests and towards the kitchen.  
   

The doorbell rang again. A tall man in a long coat stood outside the doorway as Hoseok opened the door. He seemed a bit antsy, his hands shoved in his pockets as he rocked on the heels of his feet.  
   

“Good evening,” said the man, eyeing the dogs chained to the wall, “is this the right place to meet Mr. Bin?”  
   

“Yes, you must be Taehyung.”  
   

“I suppose,” said the man, stepping inside. He soon joined the other guests in the library, exchanging pleasant “hello”s and accepting champagne as the storm outside continued to pound against the windows.  
   

Hoseok went to the door again, greeting a lanky man in thick glasses and another man dressed in layers of jewelry. “Namjoon, Jungkook, I wasn’t aware that you knew each other.”  
   

“We don’t,” Jungkook responded, stepping out of the rain and into the building. The pair were an odd sight to see, Namjoon’s sweater and tie a stark contrast to Jungkook’s velvet clothes and draping fabrics. Both men followed Hoseok into the library, accepting champagne from Jimin and joining the other guests. A short while passed, the guests enjoying small conversation as they waited for whatever event they had been asked to witness.  
   

“I hope you have all realized,” Hoseok finally drawled as the group shifted nervously in place, “that because each of you are using an alias, no one has been presented with their real name.” The guests shifted at this, eyeing each other anxiously as they stood.

_BOOM._

A gong rang in the next room, making Taehyung jump, spilling his champagne near Seokjin’s shoes.

“Ah,” Hoseok said with a slight smile, “dinner. This way.” He led the party to the dining room across the hall, gesturing for them to sit at a long, dark table. “Your names are set at your place, please take your seat.” He helped Jungkook set his champagne glass on the table.

“So where’s your seat?” asked Colonel Bang, shrugging towards Hoseok.

“Me?” Hoseok smiled, “I’m just the butler. I just keep everything tidy.”

“And what’s all this about?” asked Seokjin, pulling off his gloves and allowing Hoseok to help him into his seat, “this dinner party?”

“Oh, my employer will be here shortly. I’m sure he may tell you.”

Jimin walked into the dining room, setting soup bowls in front of the guests.

“What about that seat?” asked Taehyung, nodding towards an empty seat at the head of the table. “Is that for the host?”

“No,” said Hoseok, pouring a drink for Yoongi, “that is for our last guest, Mr. Bin”

Yoongi stared at Hoseok. “I thought Mr. Bin was our host,” he said quietly. His voice was followed by a chorus of “so did I” from the rest of the party. “Hoseok,” he said, eyes narrowing, “who is our host?” Hoseok merely chuckled nervously, moving to pour more drinks.

“Please go ahead and eat,” Jimin said, setting down the last bowl of soup, “I will keep something warm for Mr. Bin.”

Jungkook eyed Jimin’s tight clothes, smirking as he muttered ‘What did you have in mind?” Jimin simply looked back, quickly stepping into the kitchen.

The guests ate in silence, sipping at their soup for a long moment. They were all newly acquainted and tense, each personality seeming to crash into the next. Jungkook’s ring-laden fingers tapped his glass lazily from his seat between Colonel Bang, who seemed to be increasingly more suspicious of his new ‘friends,’ and Taehyung, who seemed content to stare at his plate and avoid Jungkook’s eye contact. Opposite them, Namjoon pushed up his glasses, Yoongi on his right, and Seokjin to his left. After what seemed like an eternity, Seokjin cleared his throat, smiling at the rest of the guests as he began to speak, eager to ease the tension. “Well someone needs to break the ice, and I guess that someone is me. I’m fairly used to hosting, it’s a part of my life due to my husband’s job, I do believe I have a good number of jokes up my sleeve, and while I have absolutely no idea why any of us are here, I am determined to make the most of the situation and have as much fun as I can and honestly I’m fairly intrigued and do you know what an evil cow says? It says ‘moohaha’ and I think if I had to pick that would be my favorite joke and, ah, this soup is quite delicious.” He finished his sentence with a sip of his soup, smiling into the spoon and looking excitedly at the rest of the table. Colonel Bang, Jungkook, and Taehyung - who were seated opposite of Seokjin - stared with open mouths at the sudden conversation. Yoongi, however, looked from his seat at the end of the table towards Seokjin with vague interest.

“You are used to hosting as part of your husband’s work?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Seokjin with a proud smile, looking relieved to have someone else in the conversation, “it is simply part of your life when you are the husband of a-” he paused, glancing around the table at the guests. “Oh, well, I forgot, we aren’t really supposed to speak of our real lives.” He sighed as he turned back to his soup, “though I’m not really sure why.”

“Do you work in Seoul?” asked Colonel Bang.

“W-well, I-”

“I know who you are,” Taehyung muttered with a sly smile. He seemed to be very amused by the situation, even more so as Seokjin became increasingly flustered. “I work in Seoul as well.”

“Ah,” said Namjoon, looking at the fidgeting man beside him, “you must be married to a politician.”

“Y-yes, I am.” Seokjin suddenly looked very interested in his soup.

“Well then tell us,” Colonel Bang urged as he leaned forward onto his elbows, “who are you married to? Who’s your husband?”

Before Seokjin could answer, Hoseok reentered from the kitchen into the dining room, sending a look of warning to Taehyung, who simply smiled and went back to his soup. Seokjin, once more, decided to speak in an attempt to break the thick atmosphere of the dinner. “So,” he turned to Yoongi, “what does your husband d-”

“Nothing,” Yoongi answered, his words cold and sharp. Seokjin stared in shock before Yoongi continued, “He just lies around on his back all day.”

Jungkook smirked, taking another sip of his champagne. “Sounds like hard work to me.”

Lightning flashed outside, startling Taehyung and sending more of his drink out of his glass, this time onto Jungkook’s lap, who returned the gesture with an eye roll and a scoff. The lights flickered around them, but no one else seemed to mind, instead setting their attention on the new plates of food that Jimin had placed in front of them. Seokjin smiled at the taste, complimenting the dish several times as he ate. “This is my favorite dish,” he said, smiling at Hoseok as he cleared away the used plates.

Hoseok simply smiled, responding with a short “I know,” before returning to the kitchen.

Seokjin seemed not to notice the comment, instead turning back to the rest of the guests. “So, Taehyung, what do you do in Seoul?”  
   

Taehyung hesitated, tentatively taking another sip of his drink.  
   

“Oh, come on, how are we supposed to get to know one another if we don’t say anything about ourselves-”  
   

“Maybe he doesn’t want to get to know you,” Jungkook said, words cutting through Seokjin’s coaxing like a knife.  
   

“Well perhaps not,” Seokjin bit back, eyes glaring at Jungkook, “but if I weren’t trying to converse, we’d all be sitting in silence, and frankly, that would be embarrassing.”  
   

“Are you afraid of silence?” Namjoon asked, turning to Seokjin, who was becoming more flustered with each passing second.  
   

“Ye-no! Why does it matter?”  
   

“Well you just seem very eager to talk, that’s all. We call that ‘pressure of speech.’”  
   

“We?” Jungkook asked with an inquisitive smile, “Who’s we? Are you some sort of shrink?”  
   

“I know a bit about psychology.”  
   

Yoongi hummed beside him. “So you’re a doctor?”  
   

“I am,” Namjoon answered. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “but I don’t practice.”  
   

“Why not? Practice makes perfect,” Jungkook added with a smirk. “I think most men need a little practice.”  
   

Namjoon shifted in his seat under Jungkook’s stare, only relaxing again when Yoongi asked another question. “So what do you do, Namjoon?”  
   

“I work for a branch of the government.”  
   

“God,” Colonel Bang laughed, “another politician.”  
   

“I work for a branch of the government,” Namjoon retorted, “I work in a health organization. Family planning. What about you? Are you a real Colonel?”  
   

“I am,” replied Colonel Bang, lifting another forkful of his food to his mouth.

“Strange,” drawled Jungkook beside him with a small smile, passing the tip of his finger over the rim of his his champagne glass, “that you didn’t mention the fact that you also live in Seoul.” Colonel Bang let his fork fall back to his plate.  

“I, uh...I didn’t realize we’d met before.”

Jungkook smiled. “Maybe you don’t know me, but I have certainly seen you.”

Taehyung leaned into the conversation, “So, Jungkook, you live in Seoul?”

“Sure do.”

Seokjin huffed, letting his elbows fall onto the table. “Is there anyone here who doesn’t live in Seoul?”

Namjoon nodded. “I don-”

“But you work for the government,” Taehyung mentioned, “so everyone here is somewhat connected to the government. Do we all get our paycheck from the government somehow?”

Colonel Bang stood up, turning on Hoseok. “What is going on here?”

_Ring ring_. Hoseok cleared his throat. “That would be the doorbell.” He stepped past Colonel Bang and headed towards the front door. The entire house seemed to grow silent, each person attempting to hear the conversation happening near the front door. All that could be heard, however, was a distant mumbling, and soon Hoseok returned to the dining room accompanied by a new guest. “Everyone, this is Mr. Moon Bin.” The guests stared in awe as a tall, lean man walked into the room. Although he was smiling, his face did not seem happy, instead portraying something akin to mischief and secrecy.

“Hm,” he mused, taking a look at each of the guests, “what are they doing?”

“Eating dinner,” Hoseok answered, pulling out a chair for the man, “and you can join them. Please sit down, Mr. Bin.” The man took his seat, still smiling as he waved away Jimin’s offer of food. Layer by layer, the air in the room filled with tension as the seconds passed. Finally, Seokjin broke the silence.

“Look,” he said, voice wavering, “I want to know why we’ve been called here to this place. What is this anyway? Why are we here?”

Hoseok seemed to stand up straighter. “I believe we have all received a letter,” he said, pulling an envelope out from an inside pocket of his suit. “My letter says ‘it would be in your best interest to be present on this date, for a Mr. Bin will end a long and painful financial liability.’ It is signed from ‘a friend.’”

Taehyung nodded. “My letter was similar.”

“I’m willing to bet that all of ours were,” Jungkook said, appearing nervous for the first time that evening.

“I,” said Bin, eyeing Jimin as he walked in, “also received a letter.” He turned to face Jimin as he put a plate in front of him. “No thanks, Jimin, I just ate.”

Seokjin’s eyes narrowed. “You two know each other?”

“Oh yes,” Bin said with a smirk, hand gracing Jimin’s hip as he slipped back towards the door, “we know each other.” Bin seemed much more pleased with that knowledge than Jimin himself.

“Sorry for the interrogation,” Hoseok muttered, turning to Bin, “but did your letter say the same thing?”

“No. As a matter of fact, it didn’t.”

Hoseok paused, a look of worry gracing his face before he quickly replaced it with a smile. “Does anyone want fruit or dessert?” He was met with shifting glances and silence. “Well, why don’t we retire to the study for coffee and brandy, then? At this point I believe our unknown host will reveal his intentions.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter!! Come say hi if you wanna at my tumblr astrhobi


End file.
